


The Picnic

by queen_fiend (pau22)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pau22/pseuds/queen_fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for drabble tree at indeedsir. http://community.livejournal.com/indeedsir/808513.html</p></blockquote>





	The Picnic

Picnics are, in this Wooster's opinion, one of life’s most pleasant pastimes. Unless, of course, you are expected to take a girl of Aunt Agatha's choosing on one. Luckily, said girl had not been able to make it, so I had taken Jeeves instead. He had already gone through all the trouble of preparing the food, so why not? Jeeves was perched on a little stump with his nose in a book, and I was sprawled out on the picnic blanket reading my own mystery novel.

Something tickled my ankle, and I jumped in surprise.

"I say, Jeeves!" I exclaimed.

"Sir?" He glanced up, looking slightly dazed. Spinoza will do that to a chap.

"There are ants all over your dessert!"

Jeeves looked down at his dish. "So I see, sir."

"Well, you can't eat that! Here, take mine."

"Thank you for the offer, sir, but I do not require any dessert."

"Tosh, Jeeves! Your mighty brain deserves it more than I do. Besides, I've already had one."

"Really, sir -"

"I insist!" I cried, and picked up my remaining tart in order to move it toward Jeeves's lips. When it was about an inch from his mouth, the thought occurred to me that it wasn't exactly _preux _to go around shoving tarts in manservants' mouths, no matter how tasty. My hand froze. Jeeves's hand came up then, and took hold of the dessert.

"Thank you, sir," he said softly, and I felt a few puffs of warm breath on my fingers. A shiver ran down my spine, which I'm fairly certain had nothing to do with the warm May weather.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for drabble tree at indeedsir. http://community.livejournal.com/indeedsir/808513.html


End file.
